thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Yerevan, Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia, Soviet Union
Yerevan (Russian: Ереван; Armenian: Երևան) is the capital and largest city of the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia, the third largest city in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union after Moscow, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union and Leningrad, and one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is a major city and the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. Population: 12,584,260 (2060 Census); 5,433,112 (2050 Census); 3,341,556 (2030 Census); 2,295,778 (2011 Census); 1701,789 (2003 Census); 1,396,512 (2001 Census); 1,250,000 (1989 Census). The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area. The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of republican government. With the rapid growth of the economy of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 21st century, and retail outlets such as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during the old Soviet times, have multiplied. Yerevan has emerged as the economic and industrial centre of the Transcaucasian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and is now home to the new Yerevan International Business Center, Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia, Soviet Union (Yerevan-City). Yerevan-City is the central business district of Yerevan, and is the site of some of the tallest skyscrapers in the Transcaucasian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and southern Soviet Union. As of the 2060 Census, the population of Yerevan was 12,584,260, making up to 46.1% of the total population of 27,282,381 living in the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia. Yerevan is one of the world's fastest-growing major cities, and is the only Soviet megacity outside of Moscow, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union, the capital city of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, and Leningrad, the second largest city in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. Category:Cities in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Category:Cities in the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of Soviet Armenia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Category:Megacities in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union